1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including contact plugs and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a logic device, a contact plug may contact a top surface of a gate electrode or a source/drain layer on an active region of a substrate. A short circuit may develop between a first contact plug contacting a top surface of a gate electrode extending in a direction and a second contact plug contacting a source/drain layer. A short circuit is an electrical circuit that allows a current to travel along an unintended path. However, the presence of this short circuit may deteriorate the integration degree of the logic device.